Meus amados pais!
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Eu só tenho algo a realçar, os meus pais são as pessoas mais estranhas e aos mesmo tempo mais doces que eu conheço! Hikaru/Lantis perspectiva da filha


Nome: Os meus adoráveis pais

**Nome:** Meus amados pais

**Autora:** Lady Luna Andrews

**Par:** Hikaru/Lantis

**Censura: **Recomendado ( D)

**Gênero:** Romance/General

**Resumo:**Olá, me chamo Akiyo. Devem se estar perguntando quem eu sou. Bem em traços gerais. Sou filha de Hikaru e Lantis. Vivo em Cefiro. Tenho 7 anos. Mas não estamos aqui para falar de mim, mas sim dos meus atribulados pais.

**Agradecimentos:** As pessoas que leêm minhas fanfics e ás que mandam reviews

**Disclaimer:** As Guerreiras Magicas de Rayearth pertencem ás nossas amadas CLAMP

**Nota: **Essa historia se passa sobre a perspectiva da filha deles.Espero que gostem!

Olá, me chamo Akiyo. Devem se estar perguntando quem eu sou. Bem em traços gerais. Sou filha de Hikaru e Lantis. Vivo em Cefiro. Tenho 7 anos. Mas não estamos aqui para falar de mim, mas sim dos meus atribulados pais.

Eu só tenho algo a realçar, os meus pais são as pessoas mais estranhas e aos mesmo tempo mais doces que eu conheço.

Minha mãe como sabem se chama Hikaru, foi uma das lendárias Guerreiras Magicas, que salvou Cefiro. Se bem que ela não intitula de salvadora. É muito valente, actualmente ela ajuda a manter Cefiro ajudando em tudo o que pode.

Meu pai , se chama Lantis, é o único Mago lutador conhecido de Cefiro, muito fechado, so o vejo sorrir quando eu ou minha mãe esta perto.

Minha mãe tinha escolhido ficar em Cefiro com meu pai, tinha sido uma difícil decisão para ela, mas como Cefiro é a terra dos desejos, minha mãe visitava a Terra e via meus avos de vez em quando.

Normalmente meus pais costumam estar felizes e contentes, me dando muito mimos.Se podia dizer que éramos muito felizes.

Mas hoje foi diferente, minha mae chegou em nossa casa, que ficava perto do castelo de cristal. Não sorriu para mim, achei muito estranho. Olhei em direcção do relógio, meu pai também deveria ter vindo mas não veio. Me aproximo de minha mae, pedindo colo, ela me segura mexendo no meu cabelo, noto que esta muito triste.

- Mamae, você esta bem ? – pergunto eu preocupada.

Minha mãe olha-me com aquele olhar de "quem não vai revelar coisa boa", me abraça com força, eu quase que sufoco. Olho para ela, com um olhar que meu pai se estivesse ali diria, que era típico dele, seria e perspicaz.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o papai , mamae?

Minha mãe faz um longo silencio, como que pensando, algo que não me agradou, sabia que ela não iria falar. Falei de novo.

- Mamae?

- Seu pai vai ficar trabalhando ate tarde meu anjo…

Hum, isso já era normal, papai chegava sempre muito tarde em casa, porque ficava ajudando o tio Clef nos assuntos de Cefiro. Mas já era normal, não conseguia entender porque a mamae ficou triste dessa vez.

- Mas mamae, o papai fica sempre trabalhando ate tarde… Você tem saudades dele é ?...- digo eu ,passando a mão no cabelo dela, ela adora que eu o faça, dando um leve sorriso para mim.

- É a mamae esta com saudades do papai…principalmente hoje…

"Principalmente hoje, mas que tinha o dia de hoje tão especial"- Penso eu. Minha mae me leva para o meu quarto, me da o jantar, me deitando em seguida. Ela pensando que estava eu dormindo se dirige, ao seu quarto. Sem ela se aperceber sigo-a, vejo ela olhando a foto do casamento dela com o papai. Mesmo estando escuro, pela a pouca claridade do quarto , da para perceber , que a data da foto era daquele dia e daquele mês , de á 7 anos atrás. Finalmente tinha entendido, era o aniversario de casamento do papai e da mamae. E a mamae pensava que o papai tinha esquecido.Me dirigo para o meu quarto de novo, pensando numa forma de fazer com que o papai entendesse.

Ouço a porta bater, deduzo que o papai tinha chegado, me dirigo ate ele.

- Papai…- digo eu muito seria. Meu pai , me olha com um leve sorriso, mas olhando minha cara , fica mais apreensivo.

- Sim, meu anjo…- diz meu pai , se baixando para me ver de mais perto e me ouvir já que falava baixo para não acordar mamae.

- A mamae esta triste com você…-digo eu perto do ouvido dele para ele escutar.

Meu pai fica com uma cara muito seria, de quem tentava entender porque. Olha em direcção do quarto, onde mamae dormia. Me olha de novo.

- Mas porque meu anjo?...

- Você esqueceu que dia é hoje papai ?

Meu pai começa a pensar, e recordar que fazia 7 anos nesse mesmo dia, que ele se havia casado com mamae. Fica com um olhar surpreso e em seguida, triste. Eu olho aquelas expressões sem entender, como ele podia fazer tantas em tão pouco tempo.

- Papai?

- Estava muito triste, meu anjo…

- Um pouquinho…

- Hum..- É o único som que meu pai faz, fazendo em seguida um ar sério e resignado. Nossa, porque os adultos são tão complicados. Com olhar irritado, olho meu pai.

- Porque não vai falar com mamae , papai?

- Hum, não sei bem meu anjo… se sua mamae vai querer ouvir…eu fiz um grande erro...

- Mas nos livrinhos que você e a mamae lêem-me, o amor perdoa todos os erros..nao é papai.

Meu pai sem evitar, me sorri com aquele sorriso mesmo genuíno dele. Me passa a mão no cabelo, despenteando ele.

- Bem, Akiyo eu vou falar com a mamae, você vai se deitar, porque isto não são horas para meninas bonitas estarem acordadas.

- Papai eu não sou mais bebe..-digo fazendo burro.

- Eu sei…você cresceu rápido demais…-diz meu pai com um leve sorriso.

Meu pai me deixa na cama, esperando que fechasse os olhos. Pensando que dormia, foi andando devagar ate ao seu quarto, entrando nele. Seguindo papai, me ponho espreitando pelo o buraco da fechadura. Vejo que minha mãe estava acordada, olhava meu pai com um leve cara de tristeza. Meu pai vai ate ela abraçando-a, ao qual minha mãe nunca resiste. Os abraços do papai eram milagrosos.

- Hikaru…

- Chiu, Lantis…o importante é que você esta aqui…agora… ainda faltam 15 minutos para acabar o dia…

- É..mas não deveria ter posto o trabalho a frente..do nosso aniversario…

- Tem calma…o importante é que você esta aqui agora…- diz se abraçando no papai com força, sorrindo. Mamae era muito compreensiva e amorosa, como eu amo ela.

Papai sorrindo, a afasta ligeiramente, sustendo-a pela a cintura, e beija na boca. Ah! Que nojeira, papai e mamae amam fazer aquilo. Mas o importante é que já estavam bem.

Mamae sorri, olhando nos olhos de papai, eu reconhecia aquele olhar tal como o papai, aquele sorriso queria dizer que ela iria revelar algo muito bom.

- Lantis , meu amor…tenho algo para te dizer…

- Se é pelas horas de trabalho, hoje era o ultimo dia…que ficava ate tão tarde, não tem aparecido mais nada, por isso, me vão destacar para outra coisa…- Mamae põe o dedo na frente da boca de papai, sorrindo.

- Que bom…isso então combina na perfeição com outra boa noticia..que tenho para te dar…

- Qual?

Mamae desloca a mão de papai ate a barriga dela,papai olha para a mamae com os olhos mito abertos, dando um longo sorriso. Um daqueles sorrisos que eu dou quando eles me dão um chocolate.

- Não pode ser…é a sério..Hikaru…meu amor….- Papai rodopia mamae no ar. Ainda estava sem entender o que tinha acontecido, ouço em seguida a explicação.

- Sim ,estou grávida…-diz mamae muito feliz, com meu pai a abraçando com força e a beijando na boca de novo.

- Ahhhh!.. Vou ter maninho…Obaaa…Ups!- Meus pais me olham sorrindo. Havia me esquecido que estava escondida. Me aproximo deles , eles se abaixam, me abraçando. Olho para eles, estavam feliz, parecia que naquela altura, a tristeza se havia ido. Tal como nas historias que meus pais contam e que agora iria ter mais alguém que iria ouvir.

Ah! Eles podiam ser atribulados e estranhos , mas eram os melhores pais que poderia ter no mundo.

FIM


End file.
